


If You Want to Pass My Course . . . You're Gonna Have to Knock Me Up

by Dark_Turn_of_Mind



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aftercare, Autopsy Table, Blackmail, Cervix Splashing, Cheating, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, F/M, Fdom, Gentle Fdom, Impregnation, Masturbation, Noncon to Consensual, Rape, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:27:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28190160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Turn_of_Mind/pseuds/Dark_Turn_of_Mind
Summary: It’s Friday afternoon, and you’re ready for date night with your virgin girlfriend.  But your college biology professor has other plans.  She blackmails you, forces you to strip down, and steals your virginity.  All in the hopes of getting pregnant with your child.  You stay resolute at first, but as she has her way with you, you learn to like it.
Kudos: 6





	If You Want to Pass My Course . . . You're Gonna Have to Knock Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> All characters in this script are 18+
> 
> Key:
> 
> (Notes, guidelines, and other directions are contained within parentheses)
> 
> *Put emphasis on words contained within asterisks.*
> 
> Hold the last audible vowel in words with a tilde (~) at the end.  
>  Examples: and~ = aaaand // me~ = meeee // close~ = cloooose

And that’s all the time we have for today.

(in a more stern tone of voice)  
Don’t be so eager to go, you lazy bastards. Yes, it’s the weekend, and I know you’re all ready to party like wild animals.

But~ . . . that lab report is still due on Monday. And if I don’t get an adequate explanation for how kinase (pronounced ‘kine-ace’) cascades played into the PCR protocol . . . well . . . you can just retake this course next semester. (evil giggle)

(in a more carefree tone)  
That’s right, get outta here.

(suddenly stern again)  
Not you.

Yes, you. You can stay. Mhmm.

(short pause)

Well, I bet mister perfect never thought he’d be asked to stay after class.

(dismissively)  
Oh, hush. You and I know damn well you have nothing to do after this.

(giggle) Don’t make me laugh.

(quizzically)  
When, exactly, did you finish that lab report? Last week? Last month?

(sternly)  
The *day* it was assigned?

(giggle)

Well well, it seems mister perfect’s penchant for hard . . . *work* knows no bounds.

(softer tone of voice, almost whispering)  
Or are you just trying to impress me?

(giggle)

Well, in any case, you’re gonna have to try harder than that.

(short pause)

(kind and affectionate tone of voice)  
Oh~, I see~. Date night with your . . . sweet, *little* girlfriend? How cute.

Well, as much as I hate to cock block you, I’m afraid you’re gonna . . .

(back to stern tone)  
Have to cancel that. Mhmm, fraid so. Now . . .

(turning to open a door to the side of the classroom; gentler tone)  
If you would, please follow me.

(pause)

Have a seat—Oh, I should have mentioned—I’m gonna need your phone.

(just a hint of annoyance)  
Did I stutter? Yes, your phone. Gimme!

(short pause)

Thank you. I just wanted to make sure you weren’t *recording* this or anything. Not that you’d have any reason to, but~ . . . I like to be sure.

(soft, kind tone of voice)  
Aw, you look confused. *Scared* even. (evil giggle)

I’m sure you’re wondering why such a perfect little student is being asked to stay after class.

(short pause to fetch your phone)

Well, this should give you some clarity. Here. It’s only fair. After all, I took your phone . . .

(whispering)  
So have a gander at mine.

(pause)

Now . . . you may be a little confused—that’s to be expected—let me explain.

(audibly clear your throat, as if in preparation for a lecture)

There could be any number of reasons why the university’s system shows you failing this course.

(giggle)  
Mhmm, yes, I know none of that’s accurate. I wouldn’t expect mister perfect to fail an exam, let alone three of them.

But, regardless, that’s what the system says. And what it says . . . *goes*.

(stern again)  
Now, what was I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted? Ah, yes. 

No matter the cause of this discrepancy in the system. A mouth-breathing pencil-pusher not doing his job. A glitch. An error . . . on my part . . . perhaps.

Truth is . . . I can just fix it myself. Easy peasy!

(evil giggle)

You’d like that, wouldn’t you? Oh, I bet you would.

(sly chuckle)

I think not. I think if you want to pass my course—as you so rightly deserve . . .

(short pause)

(whispering)  
You’re gonna have to do something for me first.

(short pause)

(incredulous laughter)  
Holy shit! Y’know, for someone so smart and so perfect . . .

(lean in and speak in a low, serious tone)  
You really are an idiot.

(annoyed)  
No, I don’t want extra credit from you. The fuck do you think this is?

(sigh of impatience)  
Let me spell it out for you. This. Is. Blackmail.

Got it? Is that nice and clear for you?

(mildly peeved)  
Great. Well, that’s *some* progress at least. It’s a good thing you’re not this slow a learner when it comes to classwork.

(short pause)

(happy tone)  
Now you’re getting the hang of it! What do I want? Question of the day.

If this were on an exam, I’d say it’d be worth . . . Mmmm . . . twenty points.

(quiet seductive tone)  
That’s right. Call it an essay question. (giggle)

Well, seeing as I like short, sweet answers, I’ll cut to the chase.

(matter-of-fact tone)  
I need you to fuck me. And~ . . .

(sound of clothes being shed as you take your coat off, revealing lace underwear)

I need you to blow your load inside me.

(suddenly alert, almost panicking)  
Whoa! Whoa there, mister perfect. Don’t pass out on me. Wouldn’t want you to slip off the stool and—y’know—crack your skull on the autopsy table.

It—I mean, it’d be fuckin’ ironic—but it’s not how I’d like to spend the afternoon.

(sigh)  
Look, I know this is a lot to throw at you, but . . .

(sound of you slapping him in the face)

(stern, impatient tone)  
Shut up, and listen!

My limp dick slouch of a husband and I have been trying to get pregnant for ages.

(fuming, shifting your eyes to the corner of the room with a glare)  
He . . . can’t do the job. So it has to be you.

(short pause)

That’s right. I need you to spread me wide, and fuck me pregnant.

Is that too much to ask?

(impatient groan)  
The fuck do you mean? How are you a virgin? You have a girlfriend, genius.

(short pause)

(sharp exhale through your nostrils)  
You have *got* . . . to be kidding.

Wait, don’t tell me you’re some religious nut waiting for marriage.

No? Thank fuck.

(indignantly quizzical)  
So what’s the problem? I mean, let’s be straight here. You’re hot—you’re a nerd—but you’re hot. You have a girlfriend. Is she some kind of monstrosity or what?

(short pause)

Oh. My. God.

So~, what you’re telling me is . . . You’re both virgins, and neither one of you has the guts to fuck the other? Is that it?

Je—sus Christ.

Well, mister perfect, I have good news and I have bad news.

The bad news is, you waited too damn long to fuck your little wallflower girlfriend.

The good news is, *I’m* gonna fuck the living cum outta your cock, and *you’re* gonna love it.

(short pause)

(indifferent tone)  
I didn’t ask your opinion. Strip.

(angry tone)  
I said strip, motherfucker!

(sound of clothes being shed)

(impatient tone)  
All of it. I’m not fucking you through your boxer shorts, genius.

(short pause)

(seductively)  
Mmmm. Well, this is a surprise. I had no idea mister perfect had such a *perfect* cock.

And to think you’ve been hiding this for so long. You—

(angrily)  
—Just throw your clothes over there. I don’t fucking care.

(back to seductive tone)  
Now . . . sit that ass back down. Mhmm. Like that.

You’re a good listener, right? I thought so. Do as I say, and there won’t be any problems.

You ready? Stroke.

(sternly)  
You heard me. Stroke that cock.

That’s it. Nice and slow at first. Don’t want you getting too excited. Mhmm.

Don’t stop, keep going. Get that cock nice and hard for me. Fuck yeah, baby, that’s it.

(sigh)

Do you know why I picked you? Bet you’ve been wondering that, right mister perfect? Keep stroking.

Well, thing is, I value smarts more than anything. Mhmm. Even more than a man’s cock—and, believe me, you have a nice one.

But I didn’t pick you for your cock. No. I picked you cause you’re the smartest fuckin’ guy in class.

(groan)

Keep stroking, baby.

I want my child to have those same smarts. Yep. Pick up the pace a little. Fuck yeah, like that.

I’m sure you know what I’m talking about. After all, you did ace my genetics class last semester.

(giggle)

That’s right, mister perfect. I want those genes of yours. I want—

(angrily)  
Did I tell you to stop?! No? Well then keep stroking!

(back to seductive tone)  
I want to carry your genes, baby.

Mhmm. That’s right. Stroke faster. Cup those heavy balls for me.

That load—that load that’s churning inside you right now . . .

(whispering)  
I want that shit in me, baby.

Mhmm.

(excited tone)  
Oh fuck, baby. Is that precum? Hell yeah! Yeah, get that cock nice and slick for me.

(groan of excitement)

Now, I want you to get yourself right to the edge, you hear me?

(stern tone)  
But I’m warning you. If you blow that load—If you blow it anywhere but inside me . . .

I will grab my strap-on from my office and *fuck* you like a pig.

Understand? Good.

(long sigh)

Shit, baby. Your cock’s leaking like a faucet. All that precum is running down your balls . . . dripping on the floor.

Fuck, that’s hot baby.

Keep stroking, that’s it. A little more. And~

(stern tone)  
Stop! You heard me. Hands off!

(hungry tone)  
Fuck, it’s twitching. You made a real mess, y’know that?

(short pause)

Aw, don’t feel too bad. If we’re being honest with each other . . .

(whispering)  
My panties are soaked. I was . . . making a mess of my own just by watching you.

(seductive giggle)

Well, now that we’re both in the mood, I’m gonna need you to hop up on that autopsy table. Mhmm, that one.

(short pause)

(annoyed)  
Oh, don’t be such a little bitch. We have these things sterilized every day. Get a fuckin’ grip and hop up there.

(angry tone)  
Get up there!

(pause)  
That’s right. Lie there like you’re one of the classes cadavers. Mhmm.

(giggle)

I’m just teasing. I don’t have a thing for fucking corpses.

(seductive tone)  
That’s right, mister perfect. Is that headrest reasonably comfortable? Yeah? Well, good.

I don’t know if you noticed, but while you were making yourself comfortable, I went ahead and . . . *relieved* myself of those soaked panties. Mhmm.

(groaning sound as you hoist yourself up onto the autopsy table, straddling him)

Now then. I’m sure you know what happens next. (evil giggle)

A man as smart as you has to know.

(excitedly)  
Look—down here—see that? My *throbbing* pussy is ready for you.

(giggle)

Oh, baby, you worry too much. Y’know what I love about this room? This room . . .

(whispering)  
Is completely soundproof.

Mhmm, that’s right. Seems the adjacent classes got tired of the sounds of power saws cutting through skulls and sternums.

(giggle)

Yep. I had management come down and . . . solve . . . the problem.

(sigh as his cockhead flicks across your slit)

Which opened up all kinds of certain . . . opportunities.

(sigh again)

Like fucking mister perfect in a chamber of my own desires.

(grinning chuckle)

Shhhh, no more foreplay. I’m gonna take that slick cock of yours inside me now. Try not to blow your load the instant you bottom out.

(groan as his cockhead parts your pussy lips)

(whispering)  
Say bye-bye to that virginity of yours.

(you let out a long, shuddering sigh as you take him inside)

(passionate, exasperated tone)  
Ah! Yes! So much better than my loser husband’s. How’s it—

(amused giggle)

Holy shit, baby. You should see the look on your face. Does my pussy really feel *that* good?

(sigh)

You don’t say? Well, mister perfect, I hope you’re ready . . . cause it’s about to feel a whole lot better.

(pained sigh as you rise and fall, and repeat)

(surprised and excited tone)  
My god, you’re hard. Your cock is perfect. (gasp) Like a bone splitting me open.

(you pick up the pace and begin to pant and sigh as you fuck him)

I so needed this! Doesn’t this feel nice? Fuck, if your cock isn’t heaven between my legs.

(he tries to sit up to touch your breasts, and you use your arms to slam him back down into the table)

(stern tone)  
Oh no you don’t. Just sit back and take it. Get fucked by me!

(giggle as you resume pace)

(devious tone)  
Too bad your sweet little girlfriend isn’t here to enjoy this. (gasp) Mhmm. I bet she’s wondering where you are right now. (sigh) Has no idea you’re—(pained gasp)—giving that virginity you promised her to—(gasp)—to *me* instead.

(evil chuckle)

Maybe you should—(gasp)—just tell her the truth. Hmmm? After all—(moaning sigh)—mister perfect wouldn’t lie, would he? (moan) Would he?!

Just tell her the truth, baby. Tell her she’s not good enough for you anymore. Tell her—(gasp)—tell her you found yourself a real woman.

(evil laugh)

Maybe she’ll hate you so much, she’ll—(moan)—just drop out. Yeah, quit like the bitch she is.

(long sigh)

Then maybe I can hire her as a nanny. (pant) Y’know, so she can help raise your child for me.

(grinning chuckle)

What do you think? Do you—

(surprised tone)  
Are you . . . are you crying?

(annoyed tone as you stop riding him)  
Oh, for fuck’s sake. You gotta be kidding me.

(long sigh)

(concerned tone)  
Look I—I’m sorry, okay? I got a little carried away. Just—Just calm down.

Shhhh. It’s okay. She doesn’t have to know. Just relax.

(quietly, to yourself)  
Fuck, what am I supposed to do here?

Here, let me just . . .

(You lean down and kiss his lips)

Sorry, I—didn’t know what else to do.

Are you . . . okay—mmmff!

(he kisses you deeply, and you reciprocate)

(gasping as you push off; annoyed tone)  
Alright, alright. That’s enough of that. We’re not star-crossed lovers, y’know? I *am* still technically raping you here.

(long sigh)

Look, I know I’m a lot to handle. I know I’m not—well—I know I’m a bad person. I shouldn’t be putting you through this, and you deserve a lot better than me.

(pause)

But I really need this child, okay? So, if it’s not too much to ask, can I—will you *let* me finish you off?

(giggle)

Thanks, baby.

(you begin to move again)

Fuck! Good to see you’re still nice and hard. It’d be a shame if you—(gasp)—went soft on me.

(excited gasp)

Won’t be long now. (moan) Soon that load’ll be right where it belongs.

(whispering)  
Deep . . . inside my womb.

(giggle)

Felt your cock twitch when I said that. Does that turn you on? The thought of me bearing your child?

(pained gasp as you pick up the pace again)

(seductive tone)  
Just—(moan)—just think, baby. You’ll be able to . . . sit in my class and watch by belly grow.

Won’t that be great? You’ll get to see me grow nice and round. Watch my tits fill with milk. Isn’t that what you want?

(moaning intensifies)

And the best part—(sigh)—you won’t have to do shit about it. (moan) Won’t have to take care of me. (loud moan) Won’t have to hold my hand in the delivery room—(gasp)—as our child bursts from my swollen pussy.

(long sigh as you near your orgasm)

You can just take your tests, and play your games, and—fuck’s sake!—*fuck* your girlfriend!

(panicked tone, with heavy breathing mixed in)  
And I’ll just—just—oh god! Cumming! I’m—you’re gonna make me cum!

Y-you’re close too? Fuck yeah, baby! Fuck yeah, mister perfect, fuck me up! Fuck my belly up! Turn me into a pregnant mess!

(panic breaths and moans as you reach the cusp of your orgasm)

Fuck, you’re pulsing! That perfect cock’s gettin ready to blow. Blow that load, baby. Blast it in me! Do it! Don’t think! Just let go! I—I—(scream of pleasure)

(Improv orgasm)

(crashing sound as you collapse on top of him)

(quiet satisfied tone)  
Y-you did it. You . . . you blew inside me.

(long sigh)

God, I waited so long for this. My husband . . . only so much as trickles inside me.

(moan)

But when *you* came in me. It . . . felt like . . . I can’t even.

(whispering)  
I can’t even find the words for what you just did to me.

(you kiss his lips)

Mmmm, I didn’t even know it was possible, but . . .

(nervous tone)  
While it was happening—I—I felt . . .

(sigh)

I felt it splashing against my cervix.

(whispering)  
I felt your load . . . hitting me square . . . in my cervix.

(you kiss him again)

(sweetly)  
Good work, mister perfect. I’d give that performance a~ . . . solid B.

(laughter)

What? ‘A’ for effort, but your endurance could use a little work. (playful giggle)

(quiet puzzled tone)  
Then again, you were a virgin. Maybe I should be grading you on a curve?

(giggle)

Fine, fine. ‘A’ it is.

(sigh)

Just so happens that’s also the grade you got in my class. Y’know, after I fix the . . . discrepancies.

(long moaning groan as you pull him out of you and dismount the table)

Shit, that’s . . . that’s a lot of cum. Could you, um, hand me some paper towels, baby? Off the roller, yeah, that’s fine. Thanks.

(soft moaning as you clean yourself)

Well, um, should we get dressed?

(short pause)

Okay. I think your clothes are in a pile over there. (giggle)

(sounds of clothing rustling as you both dress)

Well, that’s everything.

(surprised tone)  
What?

(normal tone)  
No, not really.

(chuckle)

Yes, I suppose you could out me to the authorities *after* you pass my class.

But~ . . . I’m not worried.

(giggle)

(seductive tone, as you approach him)  
Because I happen to know . . .

(you kiss him)

. . . that you enjoyed that.

(giggle)

No hard feelings? Yeah?

Good. It would’ve been awkward to see each other in class everyday if you—y’know.

(sweetly)  
I’m glad we can still be friends.

(short kiss)

Anyway, I’ll see you on Monday.

(pause)

Oh, hey, wait!

(you approach him once more)

Don’t, uh, don’t forget your phone.

(you hand him his phone)

And—uh—mister perfect? A word of advice?

When you get home . . . fuck your girlfriend.

Trust me. If she’s into you now, she’ll be head over heels for you after a night with that cock.

(giggle)


End file.
